Danger : rhume à Poudlard
by Flo et Valou
Summary: Hermione a eu un rhume, et alors, vous demanderezvous ? Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Et c'est là que vous vous trompez … tout le monde ne se transforme pas en blonde platine au caractère bien trempé… réponse à un défi de Prongs F futur DMHG
1. Prologue

Note : Réponse à un défi de Prongs F … par **Flo Fol Œil** & **Bibidibabidibou**

Résumé : Hermione a eu un rhume, et alors, vous demanderez_-_vous ? Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Et c'est là que vous vous trompez … tout le monde ne se transforme pas en blonde platine au caractère bien trempé… réponse à un défi de Prongs F (futur DMHG)

* * *

**Danger: rhume à Poudlard**

_Introduction_

**

* * *

**

Un adolescent à la face lunaire s'écrasa avec un glapissement d'horreur contre un mur aux pierres douloureusement saillantes.

Les yeux agrandis par une surprise mêlée à de l'épouvante, il gémit, alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et à la tenue noire extravertie pointait férocement sa baguette sur sa poitrine comprimée.

"Pourquoi as_-_tu ENCORE fait exploser notre chaudron! C'est de TA faute! Ne T'AVISE plus JAMAIS de rater une SEULE potion, compris? Ou tu en pâtiras!"

Sa voix basse ne laissait filtrer que haine et mépris. Et lui, pauvre élève, martyrisé dans un des couloirs de Poudlard par une foldingue peroxydée, échevelé, blême, ankylosé, le nez pissant le sang, la mâchoire douloureuse et un troisième bras lui poussant au niveau du genou gauche, ne pu faire qu'une seule chose… Bredouiller.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle violence soit admissible au Château. Cette scène aurait du être censurée!

"D'acc.. D'accord." Balbutia t'il.

Sa bouche était pleine de sang.

La blonde le jaugea hautaine, semblant peut satisfaite. Les paumes du garçon devenaient moites et il bloqua sa respiration.

Il pensa qu'il avait du commettre la pire erreur de la semaine –voir même de sa vie_-_ en ratant une énième potion, faisant perdre quinze points à sa maison. Mais il était loin d'avoir le niveau dans cette matière où les maladroits étaient exclus… Vraiment, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute! Sa compagne de binôme n'aurait jamais du attendre monts et merveilles de sa part!

L'attaquante rangea sa baguette, fit volte_-_face et, sans se soucier de la petite foule de spectateurs _-_ mêlant en grande partie Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année dont le célèbre Potter, son ami Weasley, d'un coté et de l'autre Drago Malfoy, leader incontesté des Serpents qui se tenaient derrière lui admiratifs – elle fit volte_-_face et avec une agilité stupéfiante envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre replet du collégien.

Elle venait simplement de s'adonner au Karaté, sport Moldu, dont nombre de ses camarades sorciers ignoraient le caractère impitoyable.

Neville Londubat, oui, c'était lui la malheureuse victime, éructa et s'effondra en un tas inerte sur le sol carrelé. Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance fut que plus jamais il n'oserait toucher à un chaudron.

Ce dernier et violent assaut fit réagir les deux téméraires Gryffondor, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, qui, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, pour venger l'honneur de leur ami _-_ déjà au tapis_-_ et que la crapadingue menaçait d'un nouveau coup de pied bien placé, s'écrièrent d'une même voix en s'élançant dans le combat:

"MAIS ARRETE!"

La fille furieuse, n'avait pas l'intention d'en finir ici! Les deux Rouge et Or,

courageux mais un peu stupide aussi, il faut l'avouer, se retrouvèrent scotchés à un autre mur de pierres –cette fois recouvert d'une tapisserie représentant une chimère hargneuse qui n'amortit que très légèrement le choc ( beaucoup trop vielle pour être molletonnée ) _-_ , quelques trois mètres plus loin.

Bref… KO eux_-_mêmes.

Cette blondasse avait vraiment trop de force pour leur survie.

Pivotant sur elle_-_même, la blonde toisa d'un regard à glacer le sang chacun des élèves présents dans ce couloir.

Drago pensa un instant à lui rire au nez.

Elle dut le sentir.

Elle le regarda fixement et ce fut le signal, pour que tous décampent d'un pas précipité ou même parfois en courant vers un quelconque échappatoire.

Tous sauf celui qui médusé, ayant perdu son masque d'indifférence frigide, soutenait de son regard métallique celui de la furie qui s'approchait de lui d'une démarche nonchalante.

Une vingtaine de secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pointus en l'occurrence vers l'escalier de pierres.

«Par Salazar, se dit_-_il. C'est quoi cette folle?»

Plongé dans ses pensées, il quitta le lieu de l'attaque, laissant Potter, Weasley et Londubat à leur triste sort.

* * *

Voilà, des petites reviews ? Ça vous a plu ? Bisous, à bientôt ! Bidibou & Flo 


	2. C1 : le pacte

Mince : on s'est aperçu qu'on a pas ré écrit le défi ! en voilà les termes !

**« Suite a un cours de potions mal organisé (NEVILLE!), Hermione respire le gaz d'une potion inconnue.  
Suite a ça, au début, il n'y a rien. Mais, Hermione tombe malade, et se retrouve a éternuer a n'importe quand, et cela devient vite un problème.  
En effet, Hermione change totalement d'une élève studieuse a une espèce de serial killer (j'exagère), Hermione devient donc blonde et se trouve devenir une vraie violente. Elle envoie chier tout le monde et le premier qui l'embête se retrouve chez Mmd Pomfresh.  
Harry et Ron prennent peur et s'enfuient devant leur amie. Mais il se pourrait qu'un certain blond serpentard s'y intéresse et l'aide.  
Dernier truc, la blonde éternue aussi et se rechange en la vraie Hermione qui ne se souvient plus de RIEN! **

Rating: celui que voulez mais rester soft.  
Nombres de chapitres: essayer de faire une assez longue fic!  
Contraintes: aucune sauf que je voudrais que ce soit un Draco/hermione.

Voila, pour les fans, vous aurez devine que je me suis inspiré d'une certaine Lunch. A vous de voir, et sachez que je suis dispo pour tout changement (qui ne déforme pas trop le defi bien sur!) » DIXIT PRONGS F.

* * *

on est désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, on a du mal à s'organiser et on a pas mal de boulot en dehors, mais on vous embrasse tous (Prongs, ravie que ça te plaise, ma belle ) et on s'excuse du retard !

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : le pacte**

.- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

.- Elle est devenue folle, j'te dis… marmonna, Ron, abattu, secouant sa tête rousse avec désespoir. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison, mon gars ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait abattre Neville !

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, se décoiffa un peu plus en essayant d'arranger ses mèches rebelles et dévisaga Ron. Ron qui avait même perdu le goût de manger des choco-grenouilles pour remonter son moral.

Ils avaient quand même perdue une amie !

Oui, vraiment, on pouvait dire ça comme ça !

Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus ! déjà cette coupe de cheveux jubilatoire, ces tenues à la pointe de la mode des Sex-girls et puis surtout son comportement !

Ron grimaca en s'asseyant dans un canapé profond de leur salle commune.

.- J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle taperait aussi fort ! Grogna le préfet.

.- J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle taperait tout court ! riposta Harry en regardant son bras bandé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Neville.

Il était couvert d'hématomes et boitait encore, le pauvre. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la salle, s'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire agresser et soupira, rassuré, quand ses deux amis l'informèrent qu' « Elle n'est pas là. »

Il trembla comme une feuille alors qu'il s'asseyait à leurs cotés et ils se regardèrent tous. Incapables de parler. Toutes leur pensées se ramenaient à elle.

Elle qui s'était retournée contre eux !

Elle qui se la jouait rebelle depuis trois jours !

Elle qui les ignorait ou les insultait !

Elle qui avait envoyé Neville à l'infirmerie pour deux jours. Le voilà, à peine sorti, et il vivait dans la perpétuelle crainte de devoir subir encore son courroux.

.- Ça va Neville ? risqua le brun.

La pomme d'Adam du jeune garçon fit des allers retours effarants.

.- Mmouii.. Croassa t'il dans une imitation parfaite de Trevor, son hideux crapaud.

Et Ron d'un geste amical, décida de lui accorder une de ses bourrades qu'on emploie pour dire « allez vieux, c'est qu'une mauvaise passade. »

Cependant, il oublia que l'épaule de Neville s'était déboîtée ce jour là, et par conséquent qu'elle était encore douloureuse..

.- Oups, fit-il, horrifié, alors que Neville hurla à la mort.

Harry s'empressa de remettre debout le grand malade quand Ginny, cheveux en pétards, sa joue laiteuse marquée d'une trace de main rouge pétant, s'avança rugissante vers eux :

.- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Tonna t'elle.

Ses cheveux pouvaient presque en flamboyer de colère.

.- Oui, mais quoi ? s'exclama son frère.

Ginny se laissa choir sur le tapis. Inspira. Expira. Et trouva.

.- Simplement savoir depuis quand elle a des envies refoulés au plus profond d'elle ! j'en sais rien ! Merde vous connaissez Hermione mieux que moi !

Hermione ! Le prénom tomba comme une bombe.

Neville éclata en sanglots nerveux. Ron tomba de son siège et Harry gémit.

« bingo » se dit Ginny.

.- T'es drôle ! on ne savait même pas qu'elle voulait être blonde ! Se récria, très intelligemment, après un temps, son frangin.

.- Ouais. Et puis, elle t'as dit toi qu'elle aimait s'habiller sexy ? Continua sur la même lancée Harry.

Ginny s'effondra. Tête dans les mains. C'étaient bien des hommes ! Incapable d'ouvrir l'œil et LE BON sur des choses SENSEES !

.- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange avant qu'elle ne se transforme ? risqua t'elle d'une voix minable.

La réponse consista en un chuintement incompréhensible de Neville.

.- Gné ? firent les trois autres, perplexes..

.- Bah oui, quoi… Ça lui a pris juste après son rhume. Répéta Neville, grelottant.

Et oui… en effet !

.- On va lui parler ! Maintenant ! On l'attache s'il le faut, mais…faut absolument lui parler ! explosa Ron en se levant d'un bond.

**ooOooOoo**

.- LA ! s'écria Harry, joignant le geste à la parole et désignant un petit point noir nommé « Hermione Granger » sur la carte du Maraudeur.

.- Le…terrain de… quidditch, articula Ginny.

.- Mais Hermione a une peur bleue de monter sur un balai !

.- Allons-y, déglutit Ron.

Ils attrapèrent au passage Dean et Seamus et se rendirent audit terrain de Quidditch, chacun de leur visage plus ou moins déformé par une certaine inquiétude.

Traversant à grandes enjambées couloirs puis le parc, ils arrivèrent finalement au terrain. Le spectacle leur cloua le bec. LEUR Hermione exécutait une vertigineuse et extrêmement dangereuse prouesse artistique. Enchaînant acrobaties sur acrobaties, piquant vers le sol et remontant aussi brusquement.

Elle criait d'extase.

Nombre de spectateurs avaient un sourire béat scotchéaux lèvres. La foule -mâle principalement- retenait difficilement sa bave devant Hermione devenue Hermione-la-blonde-aux-pulsions-insensées.

Redoublant leurs efforts, les garçons de Gryffondor appelèrent d'une même voix Hermione. Ce fut lorsque Harry s'appliqua un 'sonorus' qu'Hermione se posa face à la petite troupe des rouges et or.

.- Quoi ?

.- Mais Mione, que t'arrive-t-il, à la fin ? demanda Ron.

.- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, Ronnie ?

Ronnie rougit intensément face à ce surnom ridicule –les spectateurs d'Hermione derrière celle-ci rugirent de rire.

.- Hermione, vient avec nous, s'il te plait, dit Harry.

.- Sache qu'on ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Et sans prévenir, elle assomma Harry du revers de son balai qui se trouvait être l'Eclair de Feu de l'assommé lui-même.

.- Et de 2 ! annonça joyeusement Hermione. Y a-t-il d'autres volontaires ?

Seamus et Dean reculèrent de deux pas.

.- Hermione, bon sang ! dit Ron entre ses dents, voulant éviter une autre scène humiliante devant la foule qui augmentait à vue d'œil.

.- Quoi, Ronnie ? On fait une petite course en balai ?

.- Certainement pas ! T'es trop bizarre ! Viens avec moi chez Rogue, il va te trouver un antidote.

Hermione renifla et lança son pied dans le ventre de Ron.

Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, Hermione avait maintenant une sacrée force. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

.- Allez, arrête maintenant, ça ne rime à riensouffla t'il.

.- Que tu crois !

Ron dégaina sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer un sort de stupéfixion. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de la blonde. D'un mouvement du bassin, l'une de ses jambes se retrouva parallèle au sol, son pied frappa durement l'épaule du roux.

.- AÏE ! Non mais t'es folle ou quoi !

.- C'est toi qui es fou de croire que tu es meilleur que moi ! siffla-t-elle.

D'un dernier coup, Ron se retrouva suffisamment mal en point pour ne plus rivaliser avec cette folle furieuse. Lui ne voulait tout de même pas s'abaisser à la frapper ! C'était toujours Hermione et elle n'était plus elle-même. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Absolument !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Hermione-la-serial-killeuse enfourcha l'Eclair de Feu du Survivant-maintenant-KO et s'envola vers le lac à toute allure.

**ooOooOoo**

Il se tenait prés du lac, quand un souffle d'air lui donna la chair de poule. L'instant d'après, il entendit un bruit sourd. ça ressemblait assez à l'agonie d'une explosion, ou le souffle d'une implosion. Il se leva, vivement, et marcha vers la source du bruit. Il fut soufflé devant le spectacle.

Cela avait bel et bien été une explosion. Deux chênes centenaires venaient de rendre l'âme, leur tronc déchiqueté , gisant, en milles morceaux ou en chapelure sur un tapis de feuilles mortes. Ecumante de rage, baguette levée sur un troisième arbre, la Blonde dont le Tout Poudalrd jasait depuis le début de la semaine se tenait au milieu de cette clairière de carnage. Un balai de Quidditch, celui de Potter, paraissait-il, gisait quelques mètres plus loin, abandonné négligemment sur un buisson de buis.

Draco Malefoy, s'adossa, contre un bouleau, et croisa ses bras. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle respirait avidement, hésitant entre massacrer ce nouveau végétal vivant de verdure ou hurler sa rage

.- Comment as tu fait, Granger ? Demanda soudainement le Serpentard.

Elle se retourna vivement, revêche, et sa baguette ne s'abaissa pas. Il était juste dans sa ligne de visée. Il risquait fort de se faire souffler comme tout ce liège éparpillé à ses pieds.

.- Comment j'ai fait quoi, Malfoy ? siffla t'elle.

Elle plissait ses yeux.

.- Ta petite révolution…

.- ça t'impressionne, Sieur Malefoy ? ricana t'elle.

Il décroisa ses bras, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Nonobstant l'arme belliqueuse pointée vers son cœur, il avança. Il souriait.

.- J'ai toujours aimé ceux qui savent se retourner contre leurs proches. Alors, oui, ça m'impressionne, Granger. Surtout venant de toi.

Il touchait la baguette maintenant. Il la saisit délicatement, et fit fléchir le poignet de Hermione Granger. Elle rangea le bout de bois, dans sa poche. Elle était suspicieuse… Mais pas dénuée de ressources. Il lui restait sa force au combat si ce fourbe lui tendait un piège.

.- Que me veux-tu ? S'empressa t'elle alors de demander d'une voix froide.

.- Il semblerait que tu en veuilles aux Gryffondors ?

.- Il semble aussi que je ne suis pas à ta disposition et que si tu ne veux pas finir dans le même état que Londubat, il te faudrait répondre à mes questions avant oser m'en poser d'autres qui ne te concernent en rien. Répliqua t'elle d'une voix fraîche.

Il rit. Elle leva le nez en l'air avec hauteur.

.- Ta collaboration. Granger. Voilà ce que je te veux.

.- Dans quel but ?

.- Faire des petits misères à ceux qui semblent t'ennuyer passablement. Je m'endors ces derniers temps. Ils ne réagissent plus, ces petits Gryffis, ils sont ternes, mais tu viens de leur redonner de la combativité…

.- Qu'est que cela m'apporte, Malfoy ?

.- Une leçon de méthode. Il ne suffit pas de frapper et de mettre Ko ses adversaires, il faut le faire avec ruse.

Il fit une petite pause, pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles. C'est ainsi qu'on lui avait appris la force des mots. C'est ainsi qu'il procédait depuis des années.

.- Et, de la ruse. J'en ai. Embraya t' il.

Il la toisait.

Elle s'assit, sur un tronc décimé, et l'invita à prendre place. Elle se mit à réfléchir, intensément, et jouait ce faisant avec ces nouveaux cheveux blonds et lisses. Malefoy, s'assit négligemment, à ses cotés, attendant.

Finalement, elle tendit une main et s'y lança un sort.

.- Pour moi, ça marche, Draco Malefoy. Décida t'elle enfin.

Un sourire carnassier dévorait le bas de son visage ovale.

Il considéra la main tendue puis la lui serra énergiquement. Une petite brume rosâtre enveloppa leurs deux paumes scellées.

.- Toujours aussi méfiante. Lui fit il remarquer, lâchant sa main.

.- On ne l'est jamais trop. Acquiesça t'elle. Bien, si nous trouvions un plan ?

.- la réponse à ma question d'abord… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

.- « Londubat a raté sa potion et ça a encore coûté des points.

.- Non. L'autre question. Ta révolution ? »

Hermione Granger lui jeta un regard de biais, un rien frondeur. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si curieux.

.- Oh ça.. Répondit 'elle. J'ai eu un rhume.

Et c'est lui qui lui retourna un regard de coté.

Un Rhume ? Rien que cela .

Et bien, il ne fallait pas qu'elle attrape d'angine, voilà tout.

O0o

_A suivre… _

* * *

_des reviews ?siouplaiiit ! Flo et Bidibou_


End file.
